the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
List of all active parties in the United Kingdom
Here is a list of all the parties in Great Britain. The main ones have a description like the Conservatives etc. Conservative and Unionist Party (Conservatives) * Political position: Centre-Right * Leader: Teresa May * House of Commons: 330 seats (Rank 1) * Scottish Parliament: 31 seats (Rank 2) * National Assembly for Wales: 12 seats (Rank 2) * Northern Ireland Assembly: 0 seats * London Assembly: 8 seats (Rank 2) * European Parliament: 20 seats (Rank 1) * Local Government: 9237 places (Rank 1) * 2015 General Election: 36.9% Labour Party (Labour) * Political position: Centre-Left * Leader: Jeremy Corbyn * House of Commons: 230 seats (Rank 2) * Scottish Parliament: 23 seats (Rank 3) * National Assembly for Wales: 29 seats (Rank 1) * London Assembly: 12 seats (Rank 1) * European Parliament: 20 seats (Rank 1) * Local Government: 6470 places (Rank 2) * 2015 General Election: 30.4% Scottish National Party (SNP) * Political position: Centre-left * Leader: Nicola Sturgeon * House of Commons: 54 seats (Rank 3) * Scottish Parliament: 63 seats (Rank 1) * European Parliament: 2 seats (Rank 5) * Local Government: 431 places (Rank 4) * 2015 General Election: 4.7% Liberal Democrats (LibDem) * Political position: Centre to Centre-left * Leader: Tim Farron * House of Commons: 9 seats (Rank 4) * Scottish Parliament: 5 seats (Rank 5) * National Assembly for Wales: 1 seat (Rank 5) * London Assembly: 1 seat (Rank 5) * European Parliament: 1 seat (Rank 6) * Local Government: 1808 places (Rank 3) * 2015 General Election: 7.9% Democratic Unionist Party * Political position: Right-wing * Leader: * House of Commons: * Scottish Parliament: * National Assembly for Wales: * London Assembly: * European Parliament: * Local Government: * 2015 General Election: Sinn Féin * Political Position: Left-wing * Leader: Gerry Adams * House of Commons: * Scottish Parliament: * National Assembly for Wales: * London Assembly: * Northern Ireland Assembly: 27 * European Parliament: * Local Government: * 2015 General Election: :Sinn Féin MPs do not take their seats in the UK House of Commons as they refuse to swear allegiance to the Crown, nor recognise Westminster's right to legislate for any part of Ireland. Plaid Cymru - Party of Wales (PC) * Political Position: Centre-left to Left-wing * Leader: * House of Commons: * Scottish Parliament: * National Assembly for Wales: * London Assembly: * European Parliament: * Local Government: * 2015 General Election: Green Party of England and Wales * Political Position: Centre-left to Left-wing * Leader: * House of Commons: * Scottish Parliament: * National Assembly for Wales: * London Assembly: * European Parliament: * Local Government: * 2015 General Election: Social Democratic and Labour Party (SDLP) * Political position: Centre-left * Leader: Colum Eastwood * House of Commons: 3 * Northern Ireland Assembly: 12 * European Parliament: 0 * Local Government:66 * 2015 General Election: 0.3 Political parties with elected representation at county\borough council level only Residents Associations of Epsom and Ewell Insular localism Keith Lugton 34 Independents for Frome Local issues Mel Usher 17 Liberal Party Centre and local issues Steve Radford 13 Llais Gwynedd (Voice of Gwynedd) Centre-left Welsh nationalist local party Owain Williams 10 Residents for Uttlesford Centre and local issues John Lodge 10 East Devon Alliance Local issues Ben Ingham 9 Derwentside Independents Localism Watts Stelling 7 (+5 parish cllrs) Independent Community and Health Concern NHS & local issues Dr Richard Taylor 5 Democratic Independent Group Center-right, local issues, Eurosceptic. Formed when five UKIP councillors defected over allegations that the leader of the council prevented the reopening of Manston Airport. Ash Ashbee 5 Yorkshire Party Centre, local issues, devolution for Yorkshire. Stewart Arnold 5 Barnsley Independent Group Localism Phillip Birkinshaw 4 Mebyon Kernow (The Party for Cornwall) Centre-left local issues, Cornish nationalist party Dick Cole 4 Guildford Greenbelt Group Green localism Susan Parker 3 Middlewich First Localism James Basford 3 (+5 parish cllrs) Independence from Europe Euro-sceptic party Mike Nattrass 3 Putting Hartlepool First Localism Kelly Atkinson 3 Borders Party Localism Nicholas Watson 2 Morecambe Bay Independents Localism Roger Dennison 2 Henley Residents Group Localism N\A 1 (+6 parish clllrs) British National Party Far-right, Neo-fascist, White nationalist, Eurosceptic party Adam Walker 1 (+3 parish cllr) West Dunbartonshire Community Part Left-wing, socialism and localism Drew MacEoghainn 1 Political parties with elected representation at civil parish/community council level only #Devizes Guardians, has 11 cllrs on Devizes council, Wiltshire #North East Party, 9 cllrs on Peterlee council. #Official Monster Raving Loony Party, 7 cllrs. #Pirate Party, 1 cllr; St Athan. Sources *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_political_parties_in_the_United_Kingdom Category:Politics Category:Parties Category:Article Stubs